Principal Goodvibes
Principal Goodvibes is the principal of Endsville Elementary. He had his name legally changed to Goodvibes, and tries to make his students feel as happy as possible at all times. He also has a hairpiece. It is revealed that Goodvibes sleeps in his car. He sometimes stays in an apartment and says he "listens" to music (he is actually disturbed by it). He is voiced by Chris Cox. In the episode Guess What's Coming to Dinner, when Hoss Delgado and Eris are impersonating Billy's parent's they are unable to remember Goodvibes' name. Instead, they refer to him as Goodwater, Goodchild, Goodacre, Goodpudding, Goodpoop, Goodburger, Goodbread, Goodlamb, Goodchair, Goodtoaster, Goodparty, Goodmanners, and Goodyou’reanidiot throughout the episode. In the episode "Goodbling and the Hip-Hop-Opotamus", he changes his name to Goodbling after being zapped by Grim's scythe and becomes a rap artist (actually a poser, as he never actually does any rapping) and forces the school into following his new way of life. At some point, he becomes so powerful that, in order to be changed back to normal, he must be defeated by someone more powerful than himself (via a game of the dozens). Thus, when he gets dissed by Tanya in a yo mama contest (the dozens), he is changed back to normal (along with the hippo). He seems to secretly dislike his students, as he is seen often degrading their self-esteem (though this may be unintentional, as Principal Goodvibes has been known to be somewhat tactless). He calls his students delinquents. This is further hinted at in the episode "Detention X", when Grim becomes the substitute teacher and sends the students away to the "Detention Dimension". He gave Grim an award for "doing such a good job for the school". He also claims the reason for him being "so boring and uncool" (as stated by Mindy) is glandular ("Goodbling and the Hip-Hop-Opotamus"). In the episode "Duck!" he stated that he legally has his named changed to Goodvibes. Personality Goodvibes is often displayed as a calm/somewhat nervous or anxious senior citizen. He however is able to display his will to others even able to control and stop Sperg's bullying like when he grabbed him by the ear for hanging Billy by the underwear at the flagpole. While he is seemingly harmless most times he was shown to be incredibly furious in the episode "Duck!" when Mandy seemingly disobeyed his warning not to touch his intercom while he dealt with Sperg, albeit kicking the door open with Mandy still in the office and showing his veins and blood displaying in anger in his face, showing that even his meek nature is limited to how long he can take a student's disobedience until finally snapping. Vibes was able to put Mandy on detention for 75 days in retaliation in which Mandy seemingly surrendered to despite her past of not obeying orders to even her own parents or her past nanny about refusing to do homework. He is also shown to be called "Sir" by his students even by Mandy. Gallery Tumblr mdm5azwIFS1rcka8xo1 500.gif|moving gif vlcsnap-2015-05-22-20h16m23s405.png vlcsnap-2015-05-25-09h34m34s722.png vlcsnap-2015-05-25-15h56m37s450.png es:Director Buenasvibraciones Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans